Pink Princess
by Mikapunzel
Summary: Ella era una popular cantante de incógnita identidad, conocida como Pink Princess. Él era Yamato Ishida, vocalista de Teenage Wolves, un conocido grupo Rock ¿De qué manera se enlazarán sus vidas? Capítulo Tres Up!
1. Capítulo Uno: ¿Comienzo?

**Nota: **Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Pink Princess**

**By: **Mikapunzel

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: ¿Comienzo?**

Debían ser aproximadamente las diez de la noche del día treinta y uno de Diciembre. Delicados copos de nieve caían con gracia sobre la ciudad de Tokio; los adornos navideños se observaban por doquier, al igual que las lucecitas de colores que se enroscaban en cualquier superficie que se los permitiera.

Un gran grupo de gente hacía fila para entrar al conocido "Tokio Theater", un lugar conocido por los amantes del mundo clásico: Ballet, Óperas, Conciertos de Cámara; pero ese día en especial, se estaba llenando con personas a las que, en general, poco les importa aquel tipo de arte: La Juventud. Una enorme hilera de adolescentes se movía como cuncuna a medida que iban entrando en el recinto. ¿La razón? El evento de fin de año más popular de los últimos años.

Dentro del lugar se escuchaba el eco de las cientos de voces. Todo estaba oscuro, excepto por algunos focos de colores que giraban locos alumbrando distintos lugares (logrando así mayores exclamaciones cuando la luz se posaba en un grupo de personas).

Una blanca luz iluminó justo el centro del escenario, en dónde se podía apreciar a un hombre vestido de negro smoking, el cual no tardó en hablar.

―¡Buenas Noches! ―dio unos pasos, acercándose al borde del escenario, la multitud, poco a poco, se fue quedando muda―. Pronto daremos comienzo al décimo quinto recital de año nuevo. Ésta noche estarán con nosotros _Bon Bon Dolls_, _Blood Spirit_, _The Diamons_ y lo que ustedes más esperan: ¡_Pink Princess_ y _Teenage Wolves_!

Un gran bullicio se armó en cuanto el locutor terminó de hablar y se volvieron a corear los nombres de los artistas más populares del momento.

―Los organizadores del evento les damos las gracias por asistir; con el dinero recaudado por la venta de las entradas podremos becar a muchos niños de escasos recursos, quienes tendrán la oportunidad de asistir a las mejores escuelas del país, tanto de arte como de ciencias ―calurosos aplausos no tardaron en oírse en el lugar, apoyando la causa―. ¡Ahora con ustedes, Bon Bon Dolls! ―enseguida el hombre desapareció el escenario (el que se iluminó por completo) y aparecieron cinco chicas, todas provistas con un micrófono. La fiesta estaba comenzando.

* * *

―¿Se ve bien mi cabello? ―preguntó una chica pelirrosa, de unos grandes ojos almendrados color chocolate. Se encontraba sentada frente al espejo, la mesa delante de ella estaba llena de maquillaje y algunos accesorios; una joven de gafas redondas y largo cabello violeta no tardó en acercarse a la chica y analizarla por unos instantes.

―¡Por supuesto que sí, Mimi-chan! Estás hermosa, sólo deja que te coloque estas estrellitas en el cabello ―exclamó emocionada la joven de morados cabellos, al momento que tomaba un frasco lleno de pinches dorados con forma de pequeñas estrellas.

―¡Miyako! No digas mi nombre, alguien te puede oír ―regañó Mimi a su amiga.

―Lo siento, es que se me olvida todo ese juego de la cantante misteriosa que tienes ¡Pero es emocionante! ―meticulosamente, Miyako adornaba las finas hebras rosas de su amiga con las trabas de estrella―. Por cierto, me tomé la libertad de arreglar tu antifaz, el anterior que tenías era demasiado simple y tú mereces llevar algo que te resalte.

―Miyako-chan, eres la mejor ―Tachikawa se volteó y levantándose de su sitio abrazó a su amiga.

―No es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ―Luego de separarse, Inoue buscó dentro de su bolso hasta sacar una alargada caja de cartón, de ella extrajo un antifaz rosa adornado con brillantes lentejuelas y escarchas―. Lo hice a juego con tu ropa de hoy

―Es hermoso ―susurró la pelirrosa―. Luego de esto ya no sé cómo agradecerte.

―Simple, Pinky-chan, cuando termine el recital nos iremos a bailar y beberemos hasta emborracharnos porque nunca lo hemos hecho y no podemos morir sin tener la marca de una borrachera en el cuerpo.

La aludida soltó una pequeña risita ―Está bien, acepto ―se acercó al colgador y sacó un vestido de color rosa –tableado- y una camisa blanca. Miyako le sostenía los zapatos (también rosas) y unos calcetines que llegaban arriba de la rodilla de color a juego con la camisa.

No tardó en cambiarse, y al mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero quedó satisfecha. A sus casi veinte años no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie. Poseía la cantidad _justa_ de todo; medía un metro y cincuenta y siete centímetros y si bien no era un esqueleto ni tener la estatura de una modelo de elite, podía jactarse de ser delgada y no precisamente un duende; cosa que en el mundo en el que se desarrollaba profesionalmente importaba de sobre manera.

―Pareces una muñeca de porcelana, Pinky-chan ―dijo emocionada su amiga, mientras colgaba en la cadera de ella una cadenita con varias estrellas colgantes.

―Gracias ―sonrió al tiempo que se colocaba el antifaz―. Ahora debo ir a ver los últimos detalles de la canción final, vuelvo en unos minutos.

―¿Vas a ver a Yamato? ¿Sabías que muchas revistas juveniles los apuntan como la pareja más top del momento?

―Sí, lo he leído ¡Y no me nombres a ese proyecto de vampiro mal logrado!

―Pero si está bastante lindo, y no es vampiro, Pinky, es un Rock Star, que es muy distinto

―Sí, sí, lo que sea, se viste de negro y con eso parece un muerto

―Tú te vistes de rosa, seguramente muchos piensen que tienes complejo de Barbie

―Miya-chan, yo…

Alguien interrumpió la conversación al tocar la puerta y luego, sin consentimiento previo, abrirla y asomar la cabeza: una rubia melena perteneciente a Yamato Ishida, el popular vocalista de Teenage Wolves, que con veintiún años recién cumplidos era reconocido y admirado por muchos. Era un joven bastante alto, bordeando el metro noventa de altura; de un brillante cabello rubio que llevaba crecido (sin llegarle a los hombros) y desordenado; poseedor de unas azules orbes que dejaban sin habla a cualquier chica.

―¿A ti nadie te enseñó que se aunque se golpea la puerta debes esperar a que te autoricen a entrar? ―preguntó Mimi, notoriamente irritada.

―Vamos, chica algodón de azúcar, no tengo toda la noche para coordinar la canción final, quiero estar con mis muchachos si no te importa.

La ojichocolate rodó los ojos y se dispuso a salir de su camarín, sin siquiera darle una mirada a Miyako. Sabía a la perfección que la joven reía ante la escena y prefería ahorrarse la humillación, le bastaba con el hecho de tener que codearse con Ishida.

―Y por favor, camina a unos cuantos pasos de mí, no quiero que me confundan con la versión masculina de muñeca Barbie.

―¿Eh? ―la joven de rosas cabellos abrió enormemente los ojos. Comenzaba a molestarse y eso no iba a ser una experiencia agradable para nadie―. El que debería alejarse eres tú, que con esa ropa que llevas pareces un cadáver ¿No te han dicho que los que visten de negro son los más depresivos y con el autoestima baja, I-shi-da?

Él no se dio por aludido ―Yo sabía que vestir rosa era sinónimo de tener aserrín en vez de cerebro; pero lo que me sorprende es que puedas hilar una frase ―agregó mordaz, al momento que le daba un ligero golpecito en la cabeza―. No se escucha tan hueca, pero debe ser gracias al aserrín…

Ante tal provocación el rubio se ganó un puñetazo en el estómago, el que, entre nos, no le hizo ni cosquillas; Mimi podía saber golpear, pero Yamato tenía una musculatura decente como para que un golpe proveniente de la delgada y débil muñeca de la joven no le llegara a hacer daño.

―Cuidado chica rosa, te puedes quebrar y acá no hay fábrica de brazos de muñecas.

Ella respiró hondo y optó por ignorar al joven el resto de camino que les quedaba; definitivamente convivir con Yamato Ishida no era tarea fácil… y eso que la noche recién comenzaba.

Cinco minutos después estaban sentados frente a un hombre calvo y de anteojos oscuros, quién les dijo ―En estos momentos está terminando la presentación de The Diamons, en cinco minutos más entrará Blood Spirit y luego va tu grupo, Yamato, con dos canciones.

―Kami ¿Me haces ir a buscar a Miss Pink para decirme algo que ya sé? ―espetó el ojiazul.

―Momento, Ishida, ¿Recuerdas la canción de cierre? ―agregó el hombre, Yamato asintió con la cabeza―. Bien hubo cambio de planes. No la cantarán todos los grupos en partes, la harás a dúo con Pinky-chan, sus sello discográficos lo han propuestos y…

―¡Qué-Qué! ¡Yo no pienso cantar una canción como esa junto a él! ―Mimi dejó de lado el perfil tranquilo que mantenía para levantarse en un segundo y apoyar las manos en el escritorio del organizador del evento―. Yo no firmé para cantar a dúo con Ishida-san.

―Momento, momento ―intervino el aludido―. No te hagas la víctima, porque yo también me veo perjudicado con ello.

―¿Perjudicados? No me hagas reír, Yamato ―habló el calvo, forzando una risa.

―¡Mi grupo toca Rock! ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué dirán nuestros fans al vernos con una pop girl? Nuestra popularidad se irá al tarro de la basura.

―¡Fuchida-sama! No puede hacerme esto ―rogó la pelirrosa―. ¿Se da cuenta de que me va a oscurecer? Sólo mírelo, todo vestido de… negro ¡Y su polera tiene calaveras!

Efectivamente, Yamato Ishida vestía una polera negra con el nombre de su banda, el logo eran unas calaveras bastante macabras en opinión de Mimi; además, sus pantalones (igual de negros) eran sujetados por un cinturón de puntas, y en cada brazo llevaba una muñequera.

El hombre se recargó contra el respaldo de su sillón ―Ahí está el punto, al público le encanta el contraste de algo sumamente puro e inocente como Pinky… y algo tan rudo y oscuro como Yamato.

―Lo siento, Fushida-sama, pero no puedo aceptarlo, si insiste en que cante con él, no me cuente en el espectáculo ―acto seguido, Mimi caminó en dirección a la puerta.

―Es en lo único que puedo estar de acuerdo con el proyecto de Barbie, no voy a cantar con ella ―coincidió Ishida.

Mimi estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta y largarse del lugar cuando Kenji Fuchida sacó su última carta, sonrió satisfecho y dijo ―Como quieras, pero debes saber que si te niegas, Pinky-chan, tu gira nacional quedará automáticamente cancelada y… en cuanto a Yamato-kun, tu nuevo disco no saldrá a la venta.

Golpe bajo.

―¡Qué! ―exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

* * *

Yamato entró al camarín que compartía con sus compañeros de grupo dando un gran portazo, sus cuatro compañeros lo observaron intrigados.

―¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Yamato? ―preguntó un joven de piel morena y cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos: Taichi Yagami.

―Todo ―respondió de inmediato―. Todo me ocurre, no me molesten, necesito cinco minutos para mentalizarme.

―¿Mentalizarte en qué, hermano? ―cuestionó por su parte Takeru Takaishi, hermano menor de Yamato, que al igual que él, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color zafiro.

―¿Tan mal te fue en la reunión con Pinky? Já, a cualquiera de nosotros nos habría gustado estar en tu lugar, Yamato, no te quejes ―agregó restándole importancia una cuarta persona: Daisuke Motomiya, casi un clon de Taichi, de la misma edad de Takeru y cabello castaño-rojizo.

―Chicos, chicos, déjenlo en paz. Yamato está así por alguna razón en especial, no lo hostiguen ―habló finalmente el último integrante del grupo, Koushiro Uzumi. El cerebrito entre tantos hombres. Un joven más bien reservado y de cabello pelirrojo.

Yamato observó a sus amigos con semblante preocupado ―No es tan simple chicos, voy a tener que cantar a dúo con la niña rosada ¿Saben lo que eso significa para la reputación de nuestro grupo?

―¿Ca…cantar? ―tartamudeó Taichi, quien se daba discretas miradas con Izumi, casi con temor―. Bueno, supongo que no es mucho tampoco, serán cinco minutos como máximo, luego de eso te bañas con cloro y listo.

―Supongo que si estás así es porque no pudiste negarte ―adivinó Takeru, su hermano sólo asintió con la cabeza―. Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible.

―Sí, de todas formas has cantado en ocasiones anteriores con ella y… ―Taichi, como siempre, hablaba demás. Koushiro alcanzó a ponerle una mano sobre la boca para callarlo; y si no lo hubiera hecho el rostro descompuesto del mayor de los rubios sí lo hubiese hecho.

El pelirrojo rió nervioso ―Ya saben como es Taichi, cuando está muy nervioso dice cosas sin sentido.

―Sí, sí, no me hagan caso yo… ―Taichi no pudo ni disculparse cuando Yamato ya estaba cerrando la puerta del camarín y desapareciendo del lugar.

―Metí la pata…

―Sí, lo hiciste ―coincidió Koushiro.

Takeru y Daisuke salieron tras el líder de la banda, dejando solos al otro par en total soledad.

―Yo no sabía que eso aún no era tema superado ―murmuró Taichi.

―Yo creo que simplemente no quiere superarlo. Por favor Taichi, no vuelvas a decir nada con respecto a eso delante de Takeru o Daisuke; mucho menos se lo digas a Yamato si no quieres pasar un mal momento.

* * *

No era de extrañar que cuando quería un poco de soledad antes de un concierto, Yamato se escondiera en las escaleras de iluminación, a esas alturas, en donde el recital ya estaba a la mitad, nadie transitaba por ese lugar.

―Sabía que te encontraría acá, Ishida ―el aludido rodó los ojos al escuchar esa tan conocida voz.

―¿Qué quieres, Pinky?

―Sólo vengo por una tregua ―respondió ella con simpleza―. Sé que no quieres perder la oportunidad de lanzar tu disco, tal como yo no quiero perder la mía. Cantaremos esa canción con el semblante más feliz que podamos y luego nos olvidaremos de eso ¿Trato?

Él la observó serio ―¿Cómo sé puedo confiar en ti?

―Por favor, no vas a empezar con eso ahora.

―Claro que puedo empezar ¿O quieres que te recuerde…?

Ella lo interrumpió ―No voy a discutir ese tema contigo, responde ¿Hay trato o no?

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	2. Capítulo Dos: A Dúo

**Nota: **Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_Él la observó serio ―¿Cómo sé puedo confiar en ti?_

―_Por favor, no vas a empezar con eso ahora._

―_Claro que puedo empezar ¿O quieres que te recuerde…?_

_Ella lo interrumpió ―No voy a discutir ese tema contigo, responde ¿Hay trato o no?_

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: A Dúo**

Un hombre vestido de negro y con una credencial colgada al cuello entró al camarín de los chicos de Teenage Wolves ―Diez minutos para su salida, apúrense a ir tras bambalinas ―informó, para luego irse.

Koushiro y Taichi se miraron y suspiraron; Takeru y Daisuke aún no habían vuelvo, por lo que debían suponer que aún no encontraban a su líder.

―Lo sacaremos a suerte ―se apresuró a decir Taichi―. El que pierda lo va a buscar.

―Taichi, ya sabes dónde está, anda tú, a mi me da pereza ―Koushiro trató de convencer al moreno, aún sabiendo que éste lucharía hasta el final por no ir.

―Yo tampoco quiero ir, por eso lo echaremos a suerte ―Yagami se puso de pie, seguido por el pelirrojo―, tiraremos el piedra, papel, tijera.

―Sin revancha, Taichi ―le advirtió Izumi.

―¡Hey! ¿Por quién me tomas? ―se defendió el aludido―. Uno, dos, tres: Piedra, Papel, Tijera ―hubo un minuto de silencio. Koushiro sonrió ganador y Yagami pestañeó repetidas veces, incrédulo.

―¡No! ¿Por qué siempre pierdo contra ti? No es justo, no es justo

―Es porque eres idiota y antes de que sea el momento de descubrir tu figura tu mano ya la ha hecho ―el pelirrojo tomó a su amigo por los hombros y lo condujo hacia la puerta, dándole todo el apoyo moral que podía.

―Me va a querer golpear, Koushiro, a ti te tiene paciencia, a mí no.

―Lo superarás, Taichi, siempre lo has hecho, además, no en vano eres su mejor amigo, anímalo.

―No soy su mejor amigo, soy su mejor Pushing Ball. Me va a dejar sin día del padre y yo pretendo formar una familia a futuro.

Izumi, riendo internamente, sacó a Yagami de un empujón de la habitación, Taichi podía ser bastante melodramático cuando se lo proponía, aunque tenía sus fundamentos para serlo: era el mejor amigo de Yamato Ishida y por lo mismo lo conocía a la perfección, el rubio se mostraba tal cual era única y exclusivamente con él (y en contadas ocasiones se daba un poco con Koushiro); el moreno sabía cómo reaccionaba Ishida ante los distintos estímulos, y estaba seguro que en ésta ocasión su amigo estaba enojadísimo, muy pocos sabían del problema que Pinky y Yamato habían tenido, y los que lo conocían (Taichi, Koushiro y la amiga de cabello Violeta de Pinky) tenían estrictamente prohibido siquiera hacer mención de eso. Y al moreno se le había salido, sin querer, por lo demás.

―Apúrate, con todo el palabrerío ya nos quedan cinco minutos, y si nos atrasamos Yamato te golpeará doblemente.

―Sí, ya voy, ya voy, pero conste que la próxima vez tú irás en busca de la fiera, yo no arriesgo a un asesinato dos veces.

* * *

Yagami, arrastrando los pies, fue en busca de su amigo, sabía perfectamente en qué lugar se encontraba y el porqué había decidido esconderse ahí; estaba casi seguro que nada bueno ocurriría cuando lo encontrara, probablemente el rubio le rompería la mandíbula de un solo puñetazo… ok, sabía que exageraba, pero Taichi de por sí ya es melodramático; sólo hubo una ocasión en la que recurrieron a la fuerza bruta, y era mejor no recordarlo.

Como el recital ya estaba bastante avanzado no tuvo problemas para escabullirse y llegar al lugar de iluminación, al cual le estaba permitido el paso sólo a al personal que se encargaba de arreglar los focos, direcciones y ese tipo de cosas, pues era peligroso andar deambulando por esos lugares.

El moreno dobló en una esquina y a un par de metros de él se encontraba Yamato. El joven Yagami pestañeó un par de veces, y es que no sólo estaba su amigo, sino que también le acompañaba Pinky, y al parecer ambos estaban entablando algo parecido a una conversación. Taichi decidió acercarse con cautela y esconderse tras un poste que sujetaba unas cuantas luces, no quería interrumpir lo que fuese que pudiera estar pasando, pero de todas formas debía quedarse en el lugar para velar por la integridad física y psicológica de los dos jóvenes. Sabido era que esos dos juntos equivalían a la fuerza de una bomba nuclear, no era muy aconsejable dejarlos sin supervisión por mucho tiempo.

* * *

La pelirrosa miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca ―Si no te apresuras en decidir vas a retrasar a tu grupo, te quedan cuatro minutos para salir al escenario.

El rubio apretó los puños y tras meditarlo por unos segundos, aceptó ―Perfecto, pero luego de eso no quiero volver a encontrarme contigo.

―Claro, no es que quiera quedarme contigo luego de cantar. Hago esto sólo por mi gira ―respondió la joven a modo de despedida, al tiempo en que daba media vuelta para volver a su camarín, pero Yamato alcanzó a tomarla por la muñeca, y con un brusco movimiento la giró para ella pudiera mirarlo de frente.

―Es eso lo único que te interesa ¿no? Tu maldita fama ―espetó el rubio, sus ojos parecían brillar de ira.

―Suéltame Ishida, me estás sujetando muy fuerte ―masculló ella tratando de safarse, pero al parecer él no la escuchaba.

―¿Te lastimo? Pues claro, la típica actuación de la pobre muñequita frágil… pues… no te creo ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? No hay nadie a quien puedas rogarle que te salve ―Yamato aumentó la presión sobre la muñeca de la joven y ella simplemente se mordió el labio ante el dolor, pero se gritó internamente que no se mostraría débil ante él, no nuevamente.

―No soy ninguna muñequita frágil, Ishida, ya te gustaría que lo fuera…

―No eres más que una niñita caprichosa, capaz de hacer lo que fuera por conseguir la fama, dime Pinky… ¿Terminarás acostándote con los productores para…?

―¡Yamato! Ya es suficiente ―exclamó una voz masculina―. Suéltala y vámonos de aquí, ya deberíamos estar en el escenario.

―Taichi yo… ―el rubio soltó de inmediato a la joven.

―Lo siento Pinky-chan, ya nos retiramos ―se disculpó el moreno, para tomar a su amigo de un brazo y lo arrastrarlo lo más rápido posible tras bambalinas.

Cuando ya todo hubo vuelto a la calma, la joven se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, un leve sollozo se le escapó, y se maldijo por eso ―Maldito Yamato, maldito, maldito, maldito…

Le dolía su muñeca enormemente, pero por sobre eso, las palabras de Yamato se clavaban una y otra vez en su mente, y se odiaba por sentirse mal ante eso, después de todo no debía importarle lo que ese petulante niñito rubio dijera ¿No?

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó en ese estado hasta que decidió ponerse de pie y volver a ser la sonriente chica rosa. Se sacó el guante para ver la muñeca que Yamato le había apretado (y bastante fuerte, si le preguntaban), se encontraba algo hinchada y enrojecida ¿Cuánta fuerza podía tener ese muchacho para dejarla en ese estado? Definitivamente iba a necesitar una terapia flash antes de salir al escenario.

Con el único fin de encontrar un poco de hielo se dirigió en busca de su inseparable amiga Miyako, ya le contaría a ella todo lo que ocurrió.

* * *

―¡Se puede saber dónde mierda estaban metidos! Deberían estar en el escenario hace siete minutos ¡Siete! Sus compañeros estaban preocupados. Kami, de no ser por el animador el público ya estaría más impaciente que de costumbre ―el que gritaba era el manager del grupo, un hombre de unos cincuenta años y con una paciencia de oro… paciencia que entre Yamato y Taichi generalmente lograban eliminar con rapidez.

―¡Ésta vez no fue culpa mía! ―se excusó Taichi―. Este baka se había escondido y tuve que ir a buscarlo.

―No me interesan las excusas, están por salir ―el hombre tomó a cada muchacho por un hombro y los arrastró a pasos del escenario―. Y Yamato, haz el favor de cambiar esa cara de león enfermo que sino terminarás asustando al público.

Y sin más los empujó al escenario, tras ellos salieron Takeru, Daisuke y Koushiro; una fuerte ovación no tardó en presentarse. Luego de una rápida presentación cada uno tomó su lugar respectivo: Koushiro en el teclado, Takeru en la batería, Daisuke con el bajo, Taichi con la guitarra eléctrica y Yamato con el micrófono.

―Un, dos, tres, ¡Vamos! ―exclamó el rubio; así comenzaba el espectáculo de los Teenage Wolves.

* * *

Antes de encerrarse en su camarín junto a su amiga, Mimi prefirió esconderse unos minutos en el baño.

Su búsqueda de hielo había sido infructuosa. Todo lo que alguna vez había sido agua en estado sólido se encontraba en estado líquido, lo único decente que logró obtener fue una pomada para las contusiones y una venda, de todas formas si se vendaba la muñeca no se notaría gracias a los guantes.

Se quitó el antifaz y notó que todo el rededor de sus ojos se encontraba ennegrecido, se le había corrido el delineador y el rímel y ahora debía volver a maquillarse; soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a lavarse la cara. Se suponía que uno debía pasarlo espectacular en año nuevo ¡Pamplinas! Toda su felicidad se había ido al tarro de la basura en cuestión de minutos.

―¡Pero no me afectará! ―se dijo en voz alta luego de secarse el rostro y volver a encubrir su identidad con el antifaz; acto seguido tomó rumbo de vuelta al camarín.

Allí la esperaba Miyako, su rostro mostraba preocupación ―¡Por fin has vuelto! Los chicos de Teenage Wolves ya están cantando, Pinky… ¿Dónde es…? ―la pelirrosa se había quitado el antifaz y su amiga pudo notar de inmediato que había estado llorando ―¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

―No hay tiempo, Miya-chan, debo maquillarme nuevamente, sé que puedes hacerlo a la velocidad de la luz, por favor, por favor.

―Por supuesto ―la joven de violetas cabellos tomó a su amiga al vuelo, la cual no se percató en qué momento había terminado sentada frente al espejo y tenía a su amiga en frente haciendo su magia.

―Lo repito, no sé qué haría sin ti…

―Podrías partir diciéndome qué ha pasado, sólo te he visto en un estado peor a éste una vez y fue cuando…

―No lo repitas, por favor, no quiero recordarlo ―se apresuró a decir―. Verás, lo que ocurre es que ahora debo cantar una canción a dúo con Yamato.

Mimi le contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido en la oficina de Fushida-san y la posterior discusión con Yamato. La ira de Miyako iba en aumento, al igual que la tristeza de Mimi.

―¡No puede! Será idiota, pedazo de…

―Lo sé, lo sé, creo que nunca debí ir a buscar una tregua… pero es que esa gira es tan importante para mí ―susurró Tachikawa―, será la única ocasión en la que podré visitar nuevamente Okayama, al menos en el futuro cercano, estando allí podré visitar a mi abuela que ha estado muy enferma… e ir nuevamente al templo.

―Lo sé, por eso no te juzgo. Pero es que Yamato es tan injusto, si tan sólo te hubiese creído en esa ocasión.

―Pero ya no sacamos nada con lamentarnos, al menos gracias a eso ahora tú tienes a Ken.

Inoue se sonrojó ―Sí, demostró ser todo un caballero cuando te defendió de Yamato en esa ocasión.

―El pobre quedó muy herido, pero tuvo una excelente enfermera, ¿No, Miya-chan?

―Desde ese día empezamos a salir mucho, al mes éramos excelentes amigos, a los tres ya habíamos formalizado nuestra relación.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ya?

―La próxima semana cumpliremos un año

―¡Un año! ―exclamó la cantante― Vaya, no sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo.

Miyako notó como el rostro de su amiga había vuelto a ensombrecerse ―Vamos, estás lista ―comentó, para luego ponerle el antifaz a la joven cantante―. Quiero ver el sonriente rostro en mi amiga, esta noche la pasaremos en grande, luego del recital nos esperarán Michael, Joe, y Sora.

―¿En serio? Pero… ―dudó unos instantes―. ¿Mimi o Pinky es la que va a ir a esa reunión?

―Mimi, por supuesto.

―Gracias, Miya-chan

Los diez siguientes minutos Mimi los dedicó a masajear meticulosamente su muñeca, mientras Miyako veía cómo avanzaba el recital gracias a que éste era transmitido por televisión.

Realmente los chicos de Teenage Wolves hacían furor entre un sector de los asistentes. Se notaba claramente quienes eran los seguidores de ellos, pues era una gran masa de chicos y chicas de largas cabelleras y negras camisetas, al menos eso se lograba ver por la pantalla del televisor. Miyako no pudo evitar reír internamente al ver la gran diferencia entre Mimi y Yamato, eran exactamente todo lo contrario, Rosa versus Negro, algo sumamente claro e inocente en contraste con la oscuridad de un alma.

La joven Inoue tuvo que dejar de lado sus cavilaciones, un muchacho vestido de negro entró al lugar para avisarle a la cantante que ya era hora de que fuera a prepararse.

El grupo de Yamato ya terminaba de cantar su último tema, mientras eso ocurría Miyako procuraba vendar a su amiga lo mejor posible; hecho que no pasó desapercibido por los productores y en general toda la gente que se encontraba tras bambalinas, pero la joven se los había sacado de encima diciendo que al tropezarse había apoyado mal la mano y se había torcido la muñeca, la mentira fue creída por todos y las dejaron en paz.

―¿Segura que ya no te duele tanto? Se ha comenzado a poner morado ―preguntó la joven de anteojos.

―No te preocupes ―la tranquilizó la castaña―, no creo que interfiera en mi espectáculo, de todas formas el guante lo va a esconder.

Los Teenage Wolves ya habían terminado su actuación y justamente pasaron frente a la joven de rosas cabellos, Taichi y Yamato fijaron su mirada en la escena que tenían frente a sus narices: La muñeca vendada de Pinky.

―Ésta vez sí que te has pasado ―le susurró el castaño a Yamato, de manera que sólo él pudiera escucharlo.

―Lo sé ―fue la escueta respuesta que el ojiazul le dio a su amigo. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos chocolate Pinky y ya no fue capaz de decir nada.

Por un momento se le vio un poco arrepentido, pero no tardó en volver a ser el frío Yamato Ishida, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a sentarse a una silla que estaba a unos metros tras el telón que ocultaba la parte trasera del escenario (donde todos esperaban su turno para actuar), no tardaron en llegar un grupo de personas que comenzaron a darle de beber, a secarle el sudor y cambiarle de camiseta.

La mirada del rubio se fijó en la mancha rosada que hacía su entrada triunfal al escenario. ¿Cómo la joven podía sonreír de esa manera a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido? Cuando él salió a su presentación ni aunque lo intentó, pudo sonreír en una primera instancia, pero ella dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de salir, y eso que un minuto atrás su semblante no era mucho mejor que el de él.

* * *

Su familia siempre le había hablado de que debía ser profesional en cualquier clase de trabajo que tuviera, el ser cantante no iba a ser distinto, es más, iba a requerir mayor profesionalismo que si decidía estudiar cualquier otra carrera. Aprendió rápidamente a falsear su sonrisa, y dejar cualquier problema que pudiera aquejarla fuera del escenario; en él era Pinky, y Pinky sonreía y tenía una vida color de rosa. Por ésta razón fue capaz de sonreír como nunca al salir a cantar, el incidente con Yamato se quedó escondido tras el telón.

Comenzó a cantar con más fuerza que nunca, y su público la aplaudió con ahínco; sus seguidores eran mayoritariamente chicas, y es que ese era al sector que ella pretendía llegar.

Una canción en especial hizo corear a todos junto a ella.

…_Could you look me in the eye_

La joven dirigió su castaña mirada hacia la parte derecha del escenario, escondido tras las cortinas estaba Yamato, y la miraba fijamente con esos fríos ojos glaciares.

_And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh_

Su público desapareció, y a pesar de que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que ella cantaba para sus fans, realmente le dedicaba con toda su alma aquella estrofa de su canción a Ishida.

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased_

Y el rubio lo sabía bien, y le enrabiaba el hecho de que ella se viera tan fuerte, tan altiva y tan feliz. Allí estaba la castaña, humillándolo silenciosamente.

_Are you happy now? _

Mimi le dedicó una última mirada despectiva.

_Are you happy now?... _

Y finalmente volvó sus esfuerzo en terminar de cantar dicho tema, el cual sería el último de su espectáculo.

* * *

―¡Por Kami! Pinky has estado fabulosa, especialmente con la última canción, ¿De dónde sacaste tanto sentimiento? Creo que deberás volver a cantar "_Are you happy now?"_ nuevamente ―dijo Miyako, quien parecía estar incluso más emocionada que la misma Mimi.

―No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, simplemente me salió del alma.

No pudo seguir con su conversación, debía cantar con Don Imbécil ―Deséame suerte, con ese tipejo como compañero la necesitaré.

―Pinky, un minuto para salir, cámbiate rápidamente ―dijo la voz de una de las coordinadoras que llegaba con el vestido y accesorios que debía llevar para cerrar la noche.

Miyako junto a una joven de cabello rubio se dedicaron a quitarle toda la ropa a una velocidad impresionante, dejándola únicamente con sujetador y pantaletas; no es que Mimi no fuera pudorosa, es más, lo era, y mucho, pero en ese momento no tenía alternativa, en ir y volver de su camarín ya habrían pasado dos minutos, y agregándole el tiempo que tardaría en cambiarse la cifra aumentaba. Por suerte para ella (y mala para los descarados mirones) unas diez chicas hicieron una ronda alrededor de la cantante para servir de biombo.

En cuestión de segundo ya le habían puesto unos zapatos de tacón de color blanco, un collar con piedras de fantasía del mismo color, le quitaron todas las estrellitas que llevaba en el cabello y se lo ondearon, sujetándoselo con dos trabas para que no le cubriera el antifaz. Y finalmente se colocó el vestido, que era de un puro color nieve, el corset tenía pequeños bordados de flores en color rosa, pseía un gran faldón bastante voluminoso, muy al estilo de los vestidos de quinceañeras, el cual tenía el mismo diseño de bordados que el corset.

Sin alardear, verdaderamente parecía una princesa, incluso Yamato lo pensó y se vio en la obligación de negárselo.

―¡Hermosa! ―exclamaron varias chicas al ver el resultado final, Miyako ya quería llorar.

―Ay, mi niña, es sólo un concierto, no quiero pensar cómo te verás el día en que llegues a casarte.

―No digan tonterías, falta mucho para eso aún. Muchas gracias a todas, deséenme suerte.

Mimi se unió a Yamato en una esquina del escenario. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la mirada, y mientras la joven miraba sus manos esperando a que los presentaran notó que aún llevaba la venda en su muñeca y ahora no tenía un guante que la escondiera. Comenzó a quitársela rápidamente (cosa que Yamato pudo notar claramente), justo en el momento en que los presentaban; el rubio salió antes y le tomó la mano sana, dándole así tiempo de terminar de tirar al suelo la venda justo antes de hacer su entrada.

El público volvió a gritar, y ésta vez todo el lugar se estremeció, y es que era la unión de los fans de ambos jóvenes, y más.

Comenzó la melodía y poco después la música.

_Yeah..._

_All is quiet on New Year´s Day  
A world in white gets underway  
I want to be with you  
Be with you night and day  
Nothing changes on New Year´s Day  
On New Year´s Day_

_I will be with you again_

Yamato comenzó a cantar, la joven notaba lo nervioso y tenso que se encontraba, le dio un leve apretón de mano, intentando que él entendiera el mensaje: En el escenario ellos dos no estaban peleados y mucho menos se odiaban.

_I will be with you again_

_Under a blood red sky  
A crowd has gathered in black and white  
Arms entwined, the chosen few  
The newspapers says, says  
Say it´s true it´s true...  
And we can break through  
Though torn in two  
We can be one_

_I...I will begin again_

La joven sonrió, al tiempo en que interpretaba su parte de la canción. Ambos se acercaron al borde del escenario, aún de la mano para finalmente terminar mirándose a los ojos.

_I...I will begin again_

_Oh...  
Maybe the time is right  
Oh...maybe tonight..._

_I will be with you again  
I will be with you again_

_And so we´re told this is the golden age  
And gold is the reason for the wars we wage  
Though I want to be with you  
Be with you night and day  
Nothing changes_

Terminaron cantando a dúo, el público quedó maravillado, por la letra y por la interpretación, cualquiera que los viera y no supiera de lo mal que se llevaban pensarían que eran una pareja de enamorados… _muy enamorados._

_On New Year´s Day  
On New Year´s Day_

Y como si fuera acción del destino, la canción terminó a las doce en punto; y a las doce en punto Yamato soltó la mano de Pinky, se acercó a ella, la tomó del cuello y la besó. Para sorpresa de muchos.

"_Y es que se dice que si besas a la persona amada a las doce en punto, en año nuevo, ese amor vivirá por toda la eternidad."_

* * *

_...Mikapunzel..._


	3. Capítulo Tres: La Fiesta de Navidad

¡Hola Chics! Acá les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Antes que nada he de desearles a todos un muy Próspero Año Nuevo, y espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien en Navidad; pretendía subir este chapter el 24 pero no alcancé a terminarlo. Espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Si se habrán dado cuenta edité los dos capítulos anteriores, así como también los 12 capítulos de "Libérame", más que nada por una cuestión estética.

Aclaraciones antes de continuar: Me llegó un review haciendo comentario sobre lo 'poco proporcional' de las estaturas de Mimi y Yamato; sí, probablemente hubiese sido muchísimo más estético haberlos dejado de 1.70 y 1.80 respectivamente, pero no estoy en busca del ideal de belleza al que estamos acostumbrados; me gusta mostrar belleza en donde los estereotipos a los que estamos acostumbrados a ver no lo encuentran. Espero no les moleste, no los cambiaré, así me gustan, y por algo los dejé de esa manera.

**Nota:** Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia la escribo por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

Y como si fuera acción del destino, la canción terminó a las doce en punto; y a las doce en punto Yamato soltó la mano de Pinky, se acercó a ella, la tomó del cuello y la besó. Para sorpresa de muchos.

"_Y es que se dice que si besas a la persona amada a las doce en punto, en año nuevo, ese amor vivirá por toda la eternidad."_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Tres: La Fiesta de Navidad**

Se cerró el telón justo después de que la canción terminara, por lo que lo último que vio el público fue el beso entre Pinky y Yamato; eso sería portada de revistas juveniles al día siguiente, sin lugar a dudas.

Tras bambalinas todos estaban boquiabiertos ante la acción de Yamato, especialmente sus compañeros de banda y Miyako ¿Acaso eso era parte del trato que su amiga le había comentado? Lo dudaba, Mimi le habría dicho, es más, estaba segura que se habría negado a hacer algo así.

En cuanto la conflictiva pareja dejó de estar a la vista del público, Yamato rompió el beso y se giró para caminar rumbo hacia su camarín, como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando a Mimi totalmente extrañada, tan roja como un tomate y con todas las ganas de recibir una explicación por parte del rubio.

Cuando Yamato ya llevaba recorrido la mitad del escenario, la pelirrosa salió de su estado de estupor. Recobró la compostura y alineó su espalda —¡Ishida! —exclamó, logrando que el susodicho se detuviera, más no se dignó a voltearse―. Exijo una explicación.

El rubio soltó una leve carcajada —¿Para qué quieres una explicación? Todo era parte de la actuación, tú misma deberías saber de eso.

Mimi apretó los puños, furiosa —Bien, linda actuación, pero te recuerdo que cualquier clase de idea loca que cruce por tu mente y que me involucre debes informarla, porque perfectamente podría no haber estado de acuerdo con eso, es más, no lo estoy ―aclaró ella, visiblemente ofuscada―, uno: porque no me preguntaste mi parecer y lo hiciste sin mi consentimiento, y dos: porque besarte no es algo que me apetezca, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Yamato volteó a mirarla, con las manos en los bolsillos, mostrando un semblante aburrido ―¿Eso es todo? Por favor, Pinky, si vas a hacerme perder el tiempo que al menos sea en algo realmente importante y no por una pataleta infantil.

—¿Pataleta infantil? Oh claro, lo olvidaba —comenzó ella—. Eres lo suficientemente suelto como para ir besando a cuánta chica se te cruce por el camino

Yamato soltó una carcajada —Los cuentos de hadas no existen Pinky, así que deja de pensar en el beso de amor verdadero ―respondió él, mordaz―. Y si, prefiero tener conquistas de una noche a mantener una relación con chicas como tú.

Alguien debía detener lo que parecía querer convertirse en la tercera guerra mundial, y ese alguien era Koushiro Izumi, quién no tardó en aparecer en el escenario y tomar a Yamato desde un hombro.

—Vamos, fue suficiente —le murmuró despacio.

En un comienzo Yamato pensó en seguir con el tema, pero al notar que la pelirrosa no decía nada y sólo lo observaba de una extraña manera que no era capaz de descifrar, decidió dar media vuelta y perderse de la vista de ella.

Miyako por su parte, al ver a Izumi entrar en escena no tardó en imitarlo, posicionándose junto a su amiga, tomándola desde un brazo —Todo está bien Pi-chan, dejemos esto hasta acá.

La aludida sólo asintió con la cabeza y junto con su compañera volvió al camarín, sin observar a nadie más, por lo que no pudo notar la extraña mirada que Yamato le dio hasta que ella desapareció de su campo visual; los chicos imitaron a las dos jóvenes y luego de un par de minutos también se encaminaron, juntos y en silencio, Yamato tenía un humor de perros y lo mejor era no volver a hablar, al menos hasta que se relajara un poco.

Mimi vistió con ropa normal, se quitó el maquillaje y la peluca, mientras Miyako ordenaba prolijamente todo lo que ella iba dejando a un lado —¿Podríamos pasar por casa antes de reunirnos con los chicos? Me gustaría tomar una ducha —pidió la castaña.

—Por supuesto. Es más, iba a proponerte lo mismo ―coincidió su amiga―. Estaríamos llegando como a las una y media a juntarnos con ellos, además Ken nos llevará y podremos portarnos mal y tomar muchos mojitos porque no tendremos que conducir —rió la joven de anteojos, Mimi sólo negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Está bien, pero no quiero cargarte como a un saco de papas, Miya-chan, por favor.

—Estaré bien, además no te preocupes por mí, ¡Tendrás a los guapetones de Joe y Michael para ti sola!

Mimí enrojeció de inmediato —¡No digas cosas como esas!

Ambas sonrieron y emprendieron rumbo al departamento que compartían; vivir juntas había sido lo más conveniente para ambas, habían confirmado lo bien que se llevaban y que sus estilos de vida eran similares, por lo que los roces típicos originados por compartir ambiente habían sido muy pocos y fácilmente solucionables.

El sitio era acogedor y no muy grande, tenía dos habitaciones, cada una con su propio baño, la cocina y el living-comedor. Nada parecía indicar que en ese sitio vivía la famosa cantante Pink Princess y su mano derecha, Miyako.

Cada muchacha se encaminó a su propia habitación y no salieron de allí hasta estar completamente listas, primero se dejó ver Miyako, quién al oír el timbre del departamento no tardó en salir al encuentro del que suponía, era su novio. No estaba equivocada, al abrir la puerta se encontró frente a frente con Ken y su sonrisa galante, que lograron derretirla al instante.

—¡Por fin llegaste! —exclamó la chica de cabellos violetas antes de besarlo efusivamente.

—Y al parecer en buen momento ¿Mimi está lista ya? —logró preguntar el joven cuando su novia se dignó a soltarlo.

—Yo creo que sí, es que volvimos rapidísimo y cada una se fue por su lado —agregó ella, cerrando la puerta tras de si y caminando a paso rápido hacia la habitación de su amiga.

Justo cuando la pelivioleta estaba por abrir la puerta su amiga apareció por ella, dando un saltito hacia atrás, asustada —¡Miya-chan! Casi me sacas el corazón del susto.

La aludida sonrió —Es que Ken ya llegó ¿Estás lista, no?

—Sí, sí. Vamos antes de que me arrepienta y me ganen las ansias de quedarme en cama y dormir tres días seguidos ―bromeó ella.

Ken condujo por las concurridas calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un pub, a esas horas todo era fiesta y alegría, el alcohol ya se les había subido a la cabeza a muchas de las personas que las jóvenes podían observar a su alrededor. Ambas bajaron del auto y Ken les sugirió que buscaran a Sora y los demás chicos dentro, y él se les uniría luego de encontrar un lugar medianamente seguro para estacionar.

Dicho y hecho, el par de inseparables amigas se adentró en el antro, que en lugar de oxígeno brindaba humo de cigarro; tardaron un poco en dar con la pelirroja, pero una vez identificada los abrazos y buenos deseos llovieron por doquier.

Optaron por sentarse en una mesita redonda de esquina, lugar desde el cual se podía ver la pista de baile y el escenario del karaoke, además de estar relativamente cerca de la barra. A los pocos minutos se les unió Ken, y así comenzaba lo que prometía ser una noche inolvidable. Y vaya que lo sería.

Mimi se encontraba sentada entre el chico americano, Michael, y su amigo de la infancia Joe, este último con quién había mantenido algo parecido a una relación, pero que por cuestiones de tiempo e intereses habían preferido terminar y así poder conservar aquella amistad de años; por su parte Michael no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimular su interés por la castaña, actitud que la ponía sumamente nerviosa e incómoda, pero que divertía de sobremanera a sus dos amigas.

Miyako ya iba por su cuarto _Mojito_ y Sora terminaba su tercer _Cosmopolitan_, por lo que ya se les había soltado la lengua y hablaban hasta por los codos, Mimi, por su parte, aún jugaba con su primer vaso (el que no había bajado de la mitad desde hacía ya un buen rato), la verdad es que se sentía cansada luego del recital de año nuevo, y todo lo ocurrido con Yamato le daban mucho más pie para pensar en un sinfín de cosas.

—¿Supieron como estuvo el recital de año nuevo? —preguntó Sora, ignorante total al hecho de que la castaña, sentada a dos personas de ella, había sido una de las integrantes.

—Bueno… —comenzó Mimi—. Miya-chan fue y me ha comentado que estuvo de lujo, yo estuve en casa preparando las cosas para el viaje, así que no he podido acompañarla.

―¡Que envidia! ―exclamó la pelirroja―. Mi sueño es conocer a Taichi Yagami, el guitarrista de los Teenage Wolves.

Mimi y Miyako se lanzaron miradas cómplices, finalmente la joven de anteojos habló ―Bueno, sí, se ve guapo, pero no es de mi agrado.

Así nuevamente las chicas del grupo, ya bien pasadas de copas, se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión sobre cuál de todos los integrantes de Teenage Wolves era más sexy; los hombres, por su lado, se mantuvieron un tanto al margen, pues no les apetecía hablar sobre cualidades físicas de las que ellos no podían hacer alarde.

Mimi aprovechó el momento para levantarse e ir al baño. La verdad es que lo poco que había ingerido de alcohol ya le bastaba para hacerla sentir un tanto mareada, todo porque su cuerpo no tenía aguante para esa clase de cosas.

Al entrar al lugar le impresionó verlo vacío, o al menos eso pensó mientras se lavaba la cara con el fin de despejarse un poco; cuando se encontraba sacando papel absorbente para secarse se percató de unas extrañas risitas provenientes de uno de los cubículos. La castaña prefirió restarle importancia y ni siquiera intentar imaginar qué ocurría allí dentro, por lo que se apresuró a terminar de secar sus manos para poder salir cuanto antes de allí. No le apetecía ser espectadora de cómo un par de jóvenes se dejaban llevar por las hormonas en un lugar público.

Grande fue su desgracia cuando ya dispuesta a marcharse la puerta del cubículo en cuestión pareció ceder ante el peso de los amantes y cayó al piso con dos personas sobre él, sobre la puerta un chico rubio vestido de negro y sobre él una hermosa joven de larga cabellera ébano que Mimi supuso era modelo por su porte y elegancia al vestir.

Ambos miraron fijamente a Tachikawa, quién se encontraba perpleja a un costado de ellos. Una profunda mirada zafiro chocó con la suya color chocolate y el tiempo pareció detenerse. El corazón de la castaña comenzó a bombear a un ritmo que no era sano para su salud e integridad corporal ¿Había alguien en el mundo con peor suerte que ella? ¿Cómo era posible que incluso en el baño de chicas se fuera a topar con Yamato Ishida? ¿Acaso los astros se habían confabulado en su contra?

La joven de cabellos negros no tardó en ponerse de pie, un tanto sonrojada, pero no por la vergüenza precisamente.

Miró a Mimi despectivamente al tiempo en que se acomodaba la blusa ―Más te vale, niñita, ni siquiera mencionar esto.

La castaña recién en ese momento rompió el contacto visual con el rubio y se centró en la otra joven, la que fácilmente bordeaba el metro ochenta de estatura. Se sintió ínfima y miserable, más aún cuando el rubio también se levantó y la observó intrigado.

―¿Y tú crees que siquiera me importa con quién te revuelques en espacios públicos? ―contraatacó la castaña, sin ningún pelo en la lengua. El interés del rubio se centró en ella.

―¡Si supieras quién soy no estarías…! ―había comenzado a amenazar la pelinegra, pero Mimi la cortó de inmediato.

―Ni me interesa saberlo. Haz con tu vida lo que quieras, que yo haré lo mismo con la mía.

La joven modelo observó con creciente furia a Mimi y sin decir más dio media vuelta y salió del baño dando grandes zancadas. Tanto Mimi como Yamato observaron el lugar vacío en el que anteriormente había estado la morena. Fue en ese momento en el que la castaña cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba a solas en un baño desierto con Yamato Ishida, el ser humano al que menos le apetecía ver en esos momentos; el mismo que en esos momentos no le quitaba la vista de encima logrando ponerla sumamente nerviosa.

Los tres minutos en los que nadie dijo nada fueron los más largos en la vida de la cantante, hasta que finalmente decidió que era momento de salir del lugar antes de que la cosa se pusiera más fea y todo su control interno se fuera al carajo.

De un pequeño brinco esquivó la puerta que aún yacía en el piso y se disponía a desaparecer de la vista del rubio cuando éste la detuvo con una pregunta.

―¿Y sabes quién soy yo?

Aquello logró paralizarla justo al lado de él y al mirarlo hacia arriba se sintió tanto más microscópica ―¿Importa ello?

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar a su alrededor como si de un león a punto de cazar se tratase ―Claro. Un rumor sobre lo que viste acá puede ser perjudicial para mi carrera.

―O también darte pantalla ―agregó rápidamente ella. Girando junto a Yamato con tal de no perderlo de vista en ningún instante.

―¿Entonces si lo sabes?

―No hay que ser adivino ―respondió con simpleza. Él soltó una carcajada.

―Sabía que había algo en ti ―dijo él cambiando abruptamente de tema y deteniéndose finalmente. Mimi lo observó extrañada, mas no dijo nada―. Digo, te me haces conocida, pero no logro recordar a quién.

―El alcohol está afectando tus recuerdos entonces, porque a ti sólo te he visto en una que otra portada de revista farandulera cuando voy a comprar el periódico.

El rubio volvió a reír calmadamente ―Por como hablas no te caigo muy bien.

Mimi se estremeció ante la cercanía de él ―Ni siquiera logras caerme ―agregó mordaz mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, acercándose a la puerta.

El rubio volvió a mostrar su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa ―Bueno. Tu personalidad también me recuerda a alguien.

Mimi dejó a Yamato con las palabras en la boca cuando salió casi corriendo del baño, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y con unas insaciables ganas de desaparecer del mapa.

El rubio no tardó en salir tras ella a paso lento producto de su ya avanzado estado de ebriedad. Cuando la castaña se había detenido junto a él anteriormente pudo percibir el típico olor a alcohol de alguien que se ha pasado de copas.

De no haber sido por la gran cantidad de gente que había en el lugar Mimi podría haber llegado con rapidez a su mesa y desaparecer del campo visual del rubio, lamentablemente estaba todo tan atochado de gente que Ishida logró darle alcance a la joven castaña y, tomándola por la muñeca, la giró.

―Quiero tu nombre ―exigió.

―Y yo que me sueltes ―contraatacó ella.

―Vamos, chocolatin, sólo es una palabra, una sola ¿Qué te cuesta? ―volvió a la carga él, acercándola un poco más hacia su persona, tanto así que Mimi chocaba con el pecho de él, y no era una sensación muy agradable que digamos, pues sabía a ciencia cierta y experiencia que Ishida era poseedor de una fuerza a que ella jamás podría hacerle frente.

―Suéltame, pedazo de simio no evolucionado ―exclamó ella, tratando de zafarse del agarre de él, cosa que le fue imposible.

Por alguna extraña razón, y sumando la confusión que generaba el exceso de alcohol en el organismo del rubio, éste se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña castaña que tenía en frente.

―Dime, chocolatin ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a una chica…?

―No sé de qué mierda estás hablando ―lo interrumpió de inmediato, adivinando el rumbo de aquella extraña conversación―. Pero creo que es el efecto de los diez vasos de vodka que ya debes haber tomado lo que te tiene así.

El rubio frunció un tanto el entrecejo al oír el mordaz comentario ―¿Cómo sabes tú que a mí me gusta el vodka?

La castaña abrió los ojos, asustada ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ―Fue… fue… ¡Sólo un decir! Kami, no te conozco en lo absoluto.

Al parecer el joven quedó satisfecho con aquella explicación por parte de la castaña y cambió radicalmente de tema ―Insisto en que deberíamos… ―había comenzado a hablar cuando de pronto perdió el equilibrio y terminó abalanzándose sobre Mimi haciéndola perder de inmediato el equilibrio; no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo bajo la enorme masa corporal del rubio, en la caída se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza.

―¡Mimi! ―oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre, para segundos más tarde sentir un peso menos sobre su cuerpo―. ¿Estás bien?

La aludida intentó sentarse pero de inmediato sintió mil punzadas en la cabeza que la hicieron caer nuevamente ―No lo sé ―respondió―. Me duele la cabeza y el brazo.

Michael sacó su móvil y no tardó en llamar a una ambulancia, mientras toda la gente a su alrededor murmuraba una cantidad ininteligible de cosas, logrando marear de sobre manera a Tachikawa.

Ni bien el rubio hubo colgado el mismísimo Taichi Yagami se abrió paso entre la multitud para ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Al girarlo se encontró con que el vocalista de su grupo se encontraba totalmente inconsciente. El castaño observó a Michael, éste último no tardó en avisarle que la ambulancia ya venía en camino y que lo mejor era darles un poco de espacio a los dos accidentados.

Diez minutos más tarde tanto Mimi como Yamato se encontraban arriba de una ambulancia acompañados Miyako y Takeru respectivamente; los demás se encontrarían con ellos en el hospital para ver el estado de salud de los jóvenes.

* * *

Cuando Mimi abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una fuerte luz cegadora que la obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente; en ese momento recordó todo lo que había ocurrido para que terminara en una camilla de hospital, totalmente desorientada.

Su amiga de anteojos no tardó en notar que había despertado, por lo que se acercó a ella a informarle todo lo ocurrido.

―No intentes hablar ―le advirtió de inmediato―. Cuando subiste a la ambulancia te inyectaron un calmante y luego acá te hicieron todas las revisiones pertinentes y descartaron cualquier lesión grave; además tienes una fractura en el brazo, por eso el yeso. Sólo te dieron dos días de reposo en casa por cualquier cosa.

Mimi soltó una pequeña risita ―Menos mal… no quería un tec cerrado por culpa de Yamato. Además… es una suerte que me haya roto el mismo brazo que me lesionó él y no otro… sino…

Miyako cambió su semblante tranquilo a uno un tanto más tenso ―A Yamato no le fue tan bien como a ti, Mimi.

La castaña la observó intrigada ―¿A qué te refieres?

―Tuvo un coma etílico, cariño ―respondió de inmediato, ante lo cual Mimi no tardó en ponerse de pie, ignorando el mareo que la aquejó en cuanto levantó su cabeza de la almohada―. ¡Mimi Tachikawa qué crees que haces!

―¿En qué habitación está? ―preguntó ella, acercándose a la puerta.

―Jovencita, vuelve a la cama ahora mismo ―ordenó Miyako, pero la castaña hizo caso omiso y abrió la puerta― ¡Está bien! En la quinientos siete, tres cuartos a la izquierda de éste.

Mimi asomó la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse de que en el pasillo no hubiese gente sospechosa; para su sorpresa el lugar se encontraba completamente vacío, por lo que no tardó en salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la de Yamato. Abrió lentamente la puerta y al cerciorarse de que nadie acompañaba al rubio entró al lugar.

Sin demoras arrastró la única silla disponible en el lugar para acomodarla junto a la cama y sentarse en ella. Tomó con delicadeza la mano por la que se le inyectaba el suero a Ishida; irónicamente no era la primera vez que ocurría algo como ello, tiempo atrás habían estado en una situación parecida luego de que Yamato perdiera el control del automóvil en el que viajaban y terminaran estrellándose contra un poste de alta tensión, y en ambas ocasiones fue culpa del exceso de alcohol ingerido por él.

Observó el reloj digital que traía incluído el aparato que le suministraba el suero al rubio y entendió el porqué de tan poca gente en el sitio, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y ya a esa hora estaban todos durmiendo y probablemente los amigos de Ishida no estaban en condiciones de hacerle compañía o quizás estaban reunidos con el manager para ver la mejor manera de afrontar lo que sería una nueva portada y la seguidilla de rumores que le caerían encima tanto al grupo como al mismo Yamato. Por suerte para Mimi mientras no tuviera puesta la peluca rosa y los lentes de contacto azules nadie podría vincularla con su alter ego cantante: Pink Princess.

―¿Por qué, Yamato? ―preguntó al aire―. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? No me gusta que te hagas daño.

La castaña apoyó su mejilla en la cama y se dedicó a observar el tranquilo respirar del ojiazul; él aún destilaba aroma a alcohol, pero en ese momento poco le importaba, sólo quería que el chico abriera sus hermosos ojos, con ello quedaba tranquila.

Despertó cuando sintió que la mano de Yamato se movía, muy suavemente, peor lo hacía. Ante ello no tardó en ponerse de pie y observar el rostro del rubio, fijándose especialmente en los párpados de éste, los que luego de tiritar un poco le permitieron observar esas orbes zafiro en las que ella adoraba perderse… bueno, al menos en algún momento pasado fue así.

―¿Estás bien? ―se atrevió a preguntar. Él la observó desorientado.

―Princesa… ―masculló el rubio y a Mimi le dio un vuelco el corazón ¿La había reconocido? Él llamaba de esa manera a Pinky y estaba casi segura de que él nunca la vio sin la peluca rosada ni mucho menos se enteró de su nombre ―¿Por qué me traicionaste?

―Eh… ―susurró, asustada―. Es mejor que no hables, mejor descansa.

―¿Princesa, eres tú? ―murmuró él, con voz ronca.

La castaña sólo pensó una cosa en ese momento: _Bonita manera de comenzar el nuevo año._

_

* * *

_

¡He terminado este capítulo! No sé la razón, pero me ha encantado mucho escribirlo, ya comenzamos a ver un poco más sobre lo que puede haber pasado anteriormente con los protagonistas ¿Qué vendrá después? Chanchán!

Aprovecho de agradecerles muchísimo por sus Reviews, me animan de sobre manera, ya comenzaré a responderlos de a poco. No lo hice antes porque realmente quería subir este capítulo.

¡Muchos saludos!

…Mikapunzel…


End file.
